


Good News & Burnt Pancakes

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Pancakes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: This piece of news was going to change their lives forever. Emma just hoped that Killian would be as happy about it as she was. COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Written in the Stars [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Good News & Burnt Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello Once Upon A Time fandom, I'm back yet again with a little drabble for you all to enjoy. Hopefully you all haven't forgotten about me as an author. As I said in the last drabble that I posted in this fandom, I've been struggling to come back to the fandom after falling out of love with Season 7. 
> 
> This story is based off of a five sentence prompt that I wrote a long time ago for my friend, gaeilgerua, on Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy this little drabble that came out of it. 
> 
> This story was self-betaed with the help of Grammarly. I apologize for any mistakes you may find. They are all my own.
> 
> Title: Good News & Burnt Pancakes  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Captain Swan  
Summary: This piece of news was going to change their lives forever. Emma just hoped that Killian would be as happy about it as she was. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on social media if you're interested!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
~starr

Emma paced back and forth in the bathroom as she waited for the timer on her phone to go off. This was quite possibly the longest three minutes of her life. She wasn't sure how she was going to react based on what she would see after the timer buzzed, but whatever it said, she and Killian were going to handle it together.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the wall and slide down into a seated position. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute as she thought about all of the possible outcomes that awaited the end of these three minutes. The results of that test on the counter were going to change the future of their relationship forever.

Sure, Emma had been pregnant before, but she had given birth to Henry in jail and gave him up for adoption. She barely got to hold him before he was taken away. She never got to relish in the joy of being a mother. This time, things would be different. This time she would have her family and Killian to help her with every step of the way.

That was unless Killian freaked out because he wasn't ready to be a father. She wouldn't blame him if he felt that way. The first time Henry had shown up at her apartment, she panicked. What was she supposed to do with a kid? She didn't have the slightest idea, and she didn't expect him to know wither.

She took a deep breath. She was panicking for absolutely nothing. She didn't even know if she was pregnant yet. All she knew was that she was late, and that was enough to send her into a right panic. Instead of buying a test at the local grocery store, Emma made a point of driving to the next city over.

The last thing she needed was for someone in Storybrooke to see her buying one and starting the flood of rumors. If she was, in fact, pregnant, then she wanted to be the one to tell the father and grandparents. She also wanted to be the one to tell Henry; it wouldn't be fair to him to hear it from someone else.

After a few moments of complete silence, the alarm on her phone went off. With a deep breath, Emma pushed herself up off the floor and walked over to the sink.

"Moment of truth," she mumbled to herself, reaching down to pick up the pregnancy test. She lifted it into view and exhaled sharply — two pink lines. Worrying her lower lip, Emma looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Even though she was biting her lip, she had a smile on her face. This was good news. Now she needed to figure out a way to tell Killian.

She opened a drawer under the counter and stuck the pregnancy test inside. As long as it was hidden away, she didn't have to worry about anyone else seeing it and ruining the big surprise. Killian needed to know first, then Henry, and then her parents. Once they all knew, they could spread the news to the rest of the town.

As soon as Snow knew, it wouldn't be long until everyone else in Storybrooke knew anyways. She was sure her mother's excitement would spread like wildfire and not a soul in sight would be unaware that she was going to be a grandmother again.

With one more quick glance in the mirror, Emma left the bathroom in search of Killian. She made her way down the hall and heard music playing downstairs in the kitchen. Down the stairs, she went, and her nose was filled with the delightful scent of pancakes. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and found him standing in front of the stove, cooking away.

She stopped in the doorway and leaned up against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. This was the image of perfection live in her kitchen. Luckily for her, this was the scene she got to come downstairs to every single morning. She sighed and stepped away from the doorframe and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"Hey, love," Killian said, tipping his head back to rest against hers briefly before turning around and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. He looked at her for a moment and noticed that something seemed off. "Is everything okay?"

Emma bit her lower lip and nodded her head slowly. "I have some news."

Killian leaned back and raised quirked his eyebrow as he looked at her. "Good news or bad news?"

Emma thought about it for a few moments before answering. "I think it's good news, but it depends on what you think about the news."

"Well, if you think it's good news, then I'm sure I'll agree with you, love," he replied, leaning forward and kissing her softly. "So, what's the news?"

The words fell from her mouth in a whisper, so low that Killian didn't hear what she had said. He thought that he heard her say that she was pregnant, but he couldn't be sure. Before he could appropriately react to the news, he needed to ask her what she said. He stared at her in shock as the words tumbled out of his mouth. "Wait a minute. What did you just say?"

Emma took a deep breath and placed a gentle hand to his cheek, smiling when she felt him relax at her touch. Taking a step forward, she placed a soft kiss to his cheek and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I said," she paused, kissing him once more, "I'm pregnant."

Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground, spinning her around once before setting her back down and pressing his lips to hers. "I can't believe we're going to be parents," he said, kissing her once again.

"I can't believe it either," Emma replied, wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned up against the counter beside the stove. "I had been feeling a little off lately, but I hadn't figured out what was wrong for a couple of days. Then I realized that I was late, so I took a test, and now here we are."

"I'm so excited," Killian said, squeezing her tight. "When are we going to tell your parents?"

"After we tell Henry," she replied, inhaling sharply. An odd scent filled her nose, and she scrunched her face as she looked around the kitchen for the source of the smell. "Do you smell that?"

She stepped away from him and continued searching the kitchen for the source of the smell. She heard Killian inhale sharply from behind her.

"What is that?" he asked, turning slowly toward the stove where he noticed the smoke rising from the pan. "Oops."

Emma spun on her heel and noticed Killian removing the pan from the stove and placing it in the sink. "Burnt pancakes. I should have known."

Killian glared at her over his shoulder and shook his head. "That's the first time I've ever burnt pancakes. Someone got me a little distracted."

"Oh, I wasn't mocking you for burning them," Emma said, tossing her head back with a laugh. "The first time I ever tried to make pancakes for everyone after I moved to Storybrooke, I burnt the entire batch. Charming still won't let me cook him pancakes."

"Well, maybe Grandpa Charming will change his mind when he hears the news," Killian replied, flashing her a smile.

"Maybe," Emma said, pulling out a seat at the table. This new adventure was going to entertaining, to say the least, and this time she wouldn't have to go through it alone.


End file.
